Love letter
by clumsydolphin
Summary: Harry finds out he's a horcrux and writes a love letter before facing Voldemort.


**A** **N: This is a little one-shot inspired by the song Ships of Heaven by Blackhawk. It's not a song fic because writing those causes too much trouble! Enjoy.**

Harry sat on the floor where his legs gave out on him in Dumbledore's office holding a hand to his heart. It was beating a million beats a minute.

He had to die.

He was incredibly thankful for whatever urge had caused him to go to Snape before he died or he wouldn't have seen those memories.

He wouldn't have been able to save her.

He knew she loved another but it didn't stop him from falling head over heels anyway. Maybe this way was better. He wouldn't have to watch their whole life together while silently suffering heartbreak.

He wouldn't begrudge them their love but he was going to write her a private letter before he left. He'd put on his cloak and find her then silently slide it in her pocket so she would know just how much she was cherished and that he'd always known he could count on her when everyone else bailed on him.

With a new purpose he dug through the desk to find writing supplies and sat to begin his final letter.

 _My dearest Hermione,_

 _I'm sure by now I'm dead and I'm hoping so is Voldemort and you all are saved. I've decided to tell Neville about Nagini just in case because it seems Dumbledore wanted three people to know, it feels right to me._

 _I'm sure you're angry with me for this decision but it's what had to happen. I am the final horcrux Hermione, I have to let him kill me so that another can finish him. I wish it could be different and I had a different set of circumstances but I don't so I must make the most of the time I have left which is why I am writing this to you._

 _When I saw you kiss Ron earlier I knew you had finally fully forgiven him and I'm happy for you, don't ever doubt that. I want nothing more than your happiness and Ron gives that to you, he's a good man._

 _I need to tell you something though. I love you too Hermione with my whole heart and soul and I have for years. I don't know for sure when it started but if I had to wager a guess it was when you risked everything to help me save Sirius. You helped me save a man who became a father to me and you gifted me with the love of a parent figure which I had never known. Thank you for that, it meant the world to me._

 _Maybe I should have told you how I felt but by the time I knew it you already had feelings for Ron that were obvious to me if not him. I tried to move on with Cho and later with Gin but that was unfair to them both and was useless anyway because who on Earth could compare with the brightest witch of our age?_

 _I hurt so bad watching you hurt after he left us and I desparately wanted to tell you to follow him and yet another part of me was so happy to have time with you alone. Maybe we could have a chance since he abandoned you, maybe you would finally SEE me, I could finally show you what you mean to me._

 _Obviously that didn't happen. I chickened out; some Gryffindor huh?_

 _Well now I don't have to worry about ruining our friendship and losing you by confessing. The reason I am confessing is because I want you to know in your heart that you were loved deeply._

 _I'm sorry I could never tell you but now you know._

 _Please tell Ron goodbye for me. He's the best mate a guy could have and I'm glad he sat in the compartment on the way to school first year._

 _Tell Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's goodbye as well and I'm so sorry that Fred was lost. I will look after him in Heaven, he won't be alone._

 _I left a will at Gringott's before the hunt. I want you to set up a trust fund for Teddy as a foundation for after school to make it easier for him to start out on his own. The rest I have left to you, well except for giving each Weasley 100,00 galleons each. You will receive 830,000,111 galleons. I had in my will that you receive all properties but 12 Grimmauld which I left to Ron. I guess that now you are together Ron won't need that so will you give it to George for me? I think living at the Burrow or their flat would be so hard on him without Fred._

 _I guess that's all and now it's time to find you and slide this in your pocket, find Neville, then face my destiny. Have a wonderful and loving life with Ron and I pray you have an amazing family together because you deserve it so much._

 _Love always,_

 _Harry._

He dried the ink then rolled up the parchment then stood up and put on his cloak.

Harry took one last look at Dumbledore then Snape. "Thank you. You are both the bravest men I have ever known." Harry opened the door and quietly walked out with purpose. He had a job to do.

...

...

Harry sat in a clearing in the Forbiddon Forest where he had spoken with his parents, Sirius, and Remus right before facing Voldemort very early this morning. He found it comforting to be here just now as he tried wrapping his mind around all that had happened since leaving to face Voldemort.

He'd survived! Not just that but he won, Voldemort was well and truly dead this time.

After he had spoken with Dumbledore, hid the wand and talked with Ron and Hermione briefly he had gone up to the common room and slept for a solid 8 hours.

He met Ginny on the way down after waking up and they had gone for a walk to talk things out. In the end he hadn't any need to feel guilty because Ginny had gotten over him while at school this year with Neville. She also told Harry he was wrong about Hermione but didn't want to expand on that. She just told him to think about it then squeezed his hand and walked back in to be with Nev.

So Harry had come here for a bit of peace and quiet, and privacy from the Daily Profit reporters. He'd already given his statement to the only paper he'd ever talk with again, The Quibbler.

He heard a twig snap and whipped around wand in hand. "It's me Harry." Hermione spoke quickly.

"Sorry, habit." Harry turned back the way he'd been facing, watching a pretty goat munching on some grass. Aberforth must keep them here.

"Harry, please look at me. We really need to talk to each other." Hermione pleaded as she reached out and grabbed his arm gently from the side.

"Hermione, I know what you want to say and really it's fine. We're good." He comforted her.

"No we aren't. You are so wrong about me and Ron, we aren't together, we never really were to be honest. I've only ever had feelings for you, however; I did have a bit of a crush of sorts for Ron before that kiss that is. It was a very awkward feeling when we did, just wrong. He felt the same way." She whispered pleadingly. He just had to give her the chance.

He looked into her eyes. "'Mione, I don't want you to be with me for a little while only to discover you really did want him. I couldn't take that pain."

"Harry, I swear to you on my magic. I have loved you since you solved the clues about the basilisk. It was your arms I ran to not his. He just told me to find you and give you a chance, he's good with us. I have only loved you and it has only gotten deeper over the years. Please Harry!" Hermione cried with tears slowly falling down her face.

"I love you too." He said simply. She was throwing herself in his arms in the span of a heartbeat. Her mouth meeting his in the most magical kiss either had ever felt.

The wizarding world was a mess in the aftermath of the war and it would take years to heal. Harry and Hermione would do their part to rebuild the world they joined and saved, together as always.


End file.
